Desperate Schoolboys
Desperate Schoolboys is an American fanfiction dramedy-mystery series created, written and produced by Jdg98 and Villain fan, and based on the regular ensemble of users from the [http://desperatehousewives.wikia.com/wiki/Desperate_Housewives_Wiki Desperate Housewives] and [http://storywikmaine.wikia.com/wiki/Once_Upon_a_Time_Wiki Once Upon a Time] Wikis. The main setting of the show is Wiksteria High, a school in the fictional American town of 'Wiksteria'. The show follows the lives of a group of teenage schoolboys as seen through the eyes of a dead friend and classmate who was killed in the very first episode. The storyline covers the group's social and domestic struggles, and family life, while facing the secrets, crimes and mysteries hidden behind the doors of their seemingly tranquil and ordinary suburban neighbourhood. The show featured an ensemble cast, headed by Renato Abelho, Joe Hadland, Benjamin Ashdale, and Josh Miller. The show is narrated by the deceased James Clark, whose murder at the beginning of the show acted as the catalyst for the events which followed. Clark appears as narrator in most episodes to date, chronicling the lives of his four best friends and trying to understand what drives them to such desperate acts. The fan-fiction as a whole is heavily based on the ABC comedy-drama series Desperate Housewives, which ran from 2004 until 2012. The entire premise (a dead friend and neighbour narrating the lives of their four best friends) is entirely borrowed from the show, and all credit goes to ABC, Touchstone and Cherry Productions. While the premise, structure, some storylines, themes and tone of the series is taken from Housewives, some stories are completely original, as are the characters and locales. One of the obvious parallels between Housewives and Schoolboys is the similarities between the protagonists. Resilient, conflicted and pure-of-heart Renato mirrors Susan Mayer. Fiery, determined and tortured Joe Hadland reflects Lynette Scavo. Neurotic, repressed and obsessive Ben represents Bree Van de Kamp. Over-compensating, burdened and laid-back Josh echoes Gabrielle Solis. Finally, the mysterious, outwardly ordinary and seemingly well-balanced James is analogous to Mary Alice Young. The fan-fiction as a whole is intended to pay homage to Desperate Housewives, as well as explore the universal theme of desperation with a different group of characters. Cast Regular Characters The Regular Cast are those who received '"Starring"' or '"Also Starring"''' billing. *AdamDeanHall - Dean Hall (seasons 3-5, recurring previously) *AndrewVDK - Andrew Robinson (season 2, recurring afterwards) *BalkOfFame - Fraser Gale (season 4, recurring afterwards) *Blondetta - Ali Sword (season 1, recurring afterwards) *Bree Weston Lover - Joanna Manning (season 4, recurring otherwise) *CelesteGleek - Valentina Thorn (seasons 1-2, recurring afterwards) *Desperatehousewives14fan - Jacob Smith (season 3, recurring afterwards) *DisneyMeerkats - Ericson Lyons (season 5) *DoctorStrange - Henry Strange (season 2, recurring afterwards) *Dr. Sonya - Dr. Brad Sonya (seasons 1-2, recurring afterwards) *Fleurism - Emma Swift (seasons 2-3, recurring afterwards) *Gleekobsessed - Nick Williams (seasons 1-2, recurring afterwards) *IceBerry - Theodore Manning (season 4, recurring otherwise) *ImmaGleek - Liz Taylor *Jdg98 - Joe Hadland *Lady Junky - Justine Abelho (season 1, recurring afterwards) *Little Miss Van de Tramp - Katie Vaala (seasons 3-5, recurring previously) *Lynettefan2626 - Josh Miller *MaryPierceLopez - Mary Strange (seasons 2-5) *Matthewvp09 - Matthew Hadland (season 1, recurring afterwards) *Megjfreedman - Eloise Gale (season 5, recurring previously) *MissMayfair - Silvia Mayfair (season 3, recurring otherwise) *Reginafan2626 - Alex Manning (seasons 4-5, recurring previously) *Renaboss - Renato Abelho *Sims3 Wisteria - Thomas Gale (season 5, recurring previously) *TV Aficionado - Adam Hall (season 3, recurring otherwise) *UFO Editor - James Clark *Villain fan - Ben Ashdale Category:Series